Her Heroes
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "Her feet stopped and her vision blurred and spun. Right then, her surroundings turned black and the remaining memory that she had were the voices of many people, gasping and screaming her name." HM/Miley & more. A bit of Niley too.


This is for a contest on youtube, but I decided to post this up in fanfiction too. I like it, I guess. :)

The theme was hero, so this is what I came up with. :D

* * *

**Her Heroes**

Her eyes roamed through the sea of people in the crowd as she sat in the middle of the stage with the spotlight right on her. She takes a deep breath before strumming her guitar and starting the last song that she will be performing tonight at her concert. The microphone was placed on the stand in front of her and while she sung, her voice echoed throughout the venue. Everyone, the audience listened intently to the lyrics and stared at the young lady belting out her emotions through the song. They watched on as her eyes began to be flooded with water and as one tear drop from her piercing blue orbs onto the flat form below her.

Though, she may look happy all the time, that wasn't the case for the past few months. Her smiles were false and her eyes lost its sparkle. She puts on this cheerful façade around everyone around her including her family and friends. But in the end, during the night, she would curl up in a fetal position on the hotel bed or even on her bed in the tour bus and cry herself to sleep. She wasn't happy at all. She felt the opposite. Most of the time, she wanted to just disappear and be gone from the face of the world.

The song ended and the spectators were in awe. Silence filled the place as no one spoke and as they let the last performance sink in their head. Few, no… most people had tears running down from their eyes like the star on the stage. It is as if they had felt her pain and sorrow. It is as if they had seen the truth; that the "happy-go-lucky" girl had taken her imaginary veil that fully shown everyone that she was hurt, that she wasn't so "smiley."

Finally, she stood up from the seat and faked a small grin while she takes her last bow. Everyone then stood up and clapped their hands giving the girl the loudest and the most joyous standing ovation she had ever seen. With that, the fake smile faded and her true grin appeared on her face. Tears, happy tears, left her eyes and run down her cheeks. She takes a second bow before walking towards the back. But when she was near the platform that takes her down from the stage to the ground, an uneasy feeling had caught up to her body. Her feet stopped and her vision blurred and spun. Right then, her surroundings turned black and the remaining memory that she had were the voices of many people, gasping and screaming her name.

The crew and her family rushed towards the fallen girl on the stage while her fans stood at the same spot, surprised at the sight. Her father held her like a little girl, rocking her and begging her to wake up while her mother sat beside him, crying mercilessly. Her brothers and sisters crowded around her with tears continuously dropping down their eyes.

Finally, the paramedics arrived and took the girl in their care. One EMT carried her to the stretcher and strapped her in. Then, they took her away while her family, who were still unable to process what had happen to the young star, followed.

As the ambulance took her away from the venue and her family coming close behind, flashes went their way and trailed them to the hospital. Each photographer is trying to take the pictures of the girl lying down on the stretcher and her grieving family. Snaps of photographs came until they were all inside.

In the hospital, she was immediately rushed to the ER where many nurses and a couple of doctors tried to stabilize her body and heart. The room was basically in a panic mode that everyone was rushing in and out and the doctors were yelling their demands. At the end, she was able to breathe on her own and everything, her heart, her body was in constant mode meaning that she was finally stable. Everyone then sigh a content sigh as they saved another life.

On the other side of the hospital, the waiting room was full of concern looking family and friends. Some sat on the couches, some stood there motionless, and some were pacing back and forth. But one thing was common between them all and those were the tears that were falling down their saddened faces.

Waiting for the results, they all just kept their mouth shut. Until the man in the white coat pushed the wide white doors open and asked for the star's parents. They both stood up and walked towards the man, their hands intertwined with one another. They talked amongst themselves quietly while the others tried to listen in. Soon, a deep exhaled left the father's lips which immediately meant that there was somewhat good news to the rest of the people that were waiting. They all smiled, though very weak.

Days had passed and the girl remained stable. But the bad news, she still wasn't awake. Her family and many friends stop by and saw her. They spoke to her and told her to hold on and not let go. They begged her to wake up and fight for her dear life.

It was the seventh day and she was still at the hospital. Her family sat in the room quietly, hoping that today would be the day she would wake up. Her mother sat on the chair beside her as she held on to her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and had shown three boys and a girl coming in the room. The youngest amongst them, the curly-headed boy looked terrible out of all of four. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he had been through hell and back. The only girl amongst the group then approached the mother first, letting the tears that clouded her eyes to quickly fall down her face as she sees her best friend lying on the bed in a coma. Soon the boys followed her action while the girl went around the room and hugged everyone else. _Hello_'s and _How are you_'s were exchange before the star's father decided that they all should leave the room and let the curly-headed boy have his own time with the sick girl.

Everyone then left and at that moment, it was _his_ and _her_ time together for after so long. He sat on the bed next to her as he held her hand. He looked at her and started the inevitable; the tears that formed in his brown orbs dropped down onto his cheeks and to the bed. A sad sigh escaped his lips as more water moistened his cheeks while he stared at his first love. He then leaned in towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Though they weren't together anymore and she may have a boyfriend, at this second, he didn't care. He wanted to show her how much she truly means to him; how much he truly will and always love her.

"Mi, please wake up," he whispered with his voice cracking every second and as more tears trickled down. "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me. If you go, if you die on me, I don't know what I would do. You may not know it because of how I act towards you or in general, but you are my life. If you die, I die, Mi. I can't lose you. So please, please Mi, please wake up."

With that, he crumbled on the bed next to her. His body collapse and his tears became more violent. He then crawled into bed with her and laid down beside her, still with water streaming down his face. His lips pressed gently on her cheeks and her arm wrapped around her body.

"I love you Mi," he said very softly next to her ear. "I always have and always will; I never stopped."

He closes his eyes for a moment and wished that she would suddenly wake up from this deep slumber and that he had the power to help her; just like sleeping beauty, with one kiss, she would eventually come out of her coma.

But nothing happened except the door flew open and her family, his brothers, and the girl's best friend walked in the room. Entering the room, the sick girl's oldest brother quickly walked towards the window and opened it.

"Come look," he told the boy lying down next to the girl.

Confused, he still did what he was told. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the open glass. When he looked outside, he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened as many people crowded the parking lot with signs for the girl.

Her fans came from all over the country to the hospital where she was at, to show their support. They wanted to tell her how much they love her and care for her. They wanted to show that no matter what, they'll always be there for the star. They love her and they just wanted her to be okay.

A small smile crept on all the people that were in the room with the girl as they watch many individuals gather in the parking lot. Soon, their grins grew bigger while her fans started singing the last song she performed last night, "Ordinary Girl." Tears then formed and dropped from many of her family's, her "Dragon's," and the boys' eyes. They couldn't believe what was happening outside.

The first chorus ended and the second verse started just as a soft voice interrupted everyone in the room.

"Mom?" Miley asked with a soft hoarse tone. "Dad?"

Every person turned their heads immediately to see her finally awake. They then rushed by her side and her parents quickly pulled her into them, hugging her tightly. Their eyes trickled more tears, but this time, they were happy tears. They were happy that finally, she was awake.

After the doctors came and checked her vitals and everything else, she asked for her first love. He walked towards her and took her hand. She smiled at him as her blue eyes and his brown eyes meet for the first time in a while.

"I love you," she told him. "Always have and always will."

With those words, he burst out crying. Though he was happy, he couldn't help but to sob. He had always wanted those eight letters to slip out of her mouth and now that he has finally heard it, he felt like he was in heaven.

"I love you too," he said in between his cries as he launches himself to her, hugging her and giving her millions of kisses. "If you take me back, we could be public; I'll do everything you want me to because I can't stand to be without you anymore."

The girl's smile widened and she leaned in to give him a sweet soft peck on his lips. Pulling away, he smiled wider than her.

After a while, her ears perked up as she heard the voices of the people outside. Her eyebrow lifted up and a confused look appeared on her face. She looked at her parents as she wonders what was what she was hearing.

"Those voices, those people are singing you're song Miles," said her father. "They're your fans."

Hearing that from her father, she tried to get out of her bed. But before she could, everyone tried to stop her. The star looked at them, begging with her eyes.

"Please," she said. "I just want to see and let them know I'm okay."

Giving in, the curly-headed boy moved out of the bed and held out his hand. She takes it and got out of the hospital bed she had been sleeping at for seven days straight. The two then walked towards the window slowly until the boy let her go as she was standing right in front of the open glass.

She stood there at the window where everyone was shocked, but ecstatic to see her. She was pale and weakened. She looked terrible and sick, but she didn't care. She wanted to see the sea of people standing at the parking lot just for her, giving her all the love and support. She smiled weakly and happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

At that moment, she felt whole and alive. It was the first time in a long while she felt like this. She was truly happy and at peace.

Her eyes wander through the crowd as she spotted a poster with words saying, "Miley, you're my hero" written on it. Then, everyone started a chant of her name and a few people shouting "I love you." Her smile grew wider and more tears dropped down from her eyes while she shouted towards her fans.

"You all are the reason why I'm alive today. You all are the ones who gave me the strength. Thank you. Thank you for everything you have shown me, giving me support and love throughout everything. I love each and every one of you. **You all are my ****hero****.**"

Although her family, her friends, her true love kept her fighting for her life, what kept her alive was the love that her fans had given her. They were her heroes and role models. She loved them all and is very thankful for the support her fans had given her. From that day on, she realize that no matter what anyone throws at her, all the struggles she will stumble on, there are many people such as her fans that will be there for her no matter what.

They are the reason why she stayed to live. Her real **heroes**. Her fans.

* * *

That's it. Hope you guys like it. :) Thanks for reading & reviews are truly appreciated.

xoxo

TheChaptersofourLife


End file.
